This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art to the inventive concepts disclosed and claimed.
DE102011055020A1 discloses a pump insert without a dedicated housing. Such pump inserts, also called cartridge pumps, are used, for example, in gear casings.
In order to achieve sufficient charging of the pump, the ends of the suction tract have to be closed. For this purpose, protrusions are mounted on a cam ring of the pump, the protrusions engaging in casing recesses.
In the prior art, the protrusions, which serve as the termination of the suction tract and form stagnation points, are sintered or forged onto the cam ring. By this means, the shaping and the adaptation to the customer's casing component are restricted. Problems with the machining of the end surfaces particularly also occur with an increasing size of the protrusions. Furthermore, it has to be ensured during the assembly that the protrusions do not pull any chips away from the casing component and the gear casing is not damaged. This may result in more complicated constructions at the pump pressure plates. Furthermore, machining of the cartridge space in the region of the stagnation point protrusions cannot be avoided in order to ensure the mountability of the pump and the effectiveness of the stagnation point protrusions.
It is therefore the object of the invention to address the shortcomings of the prior art and provide a cartridge pump which simplifies the assembly but nevertheless has a precise seat and good closure properties.